$\left(8x - 5\right)^2 = \ ?$
$= \left(8x - 5\right)\left(8x - 5\right)$ $= 8x \cdot \left(8x - 5\right) - 5 \cdot \left(8x - 5\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -5 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( -40x - 40x \right) + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 64x^2 - 80x + \left( -5 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 64x^2 - 80x + 25$